1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer peripheral with a cable reeling device, and particularly to an input device of computer peripheral combined with a cable reeling device for extending and rewinding a communication cable. The reeling device can be separated from the computer peripheral for independent use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Use of any communication device, such as a computer, modem, telephone, or a fax machine, requires connection of a proper communication cable for transmission of electrical messages. Several types of cable reeling devices exist to allow such a communication cable to be sufficiently long for practical use while avoiding entanglement of the same. The cable reeling device basically comprises a housing, a communication cable, a reeling plate and a volute spring. A connector of the communication cable can thus connect with an associated communication device for providing transmission.
The inventor has applied for Patent Nos. 89220569, 89221465, and 91218754 in the R.O.C., which disclose ‘A reeling box with enlarged using area’. The mentioned applications disclose a reeling box having a reel housing, a cable holder, and a communication cable. The cable holder has a first plate and a second plate. The communication cable is wound on a reeling shaft in a receiving cavity that are respectively formed on two sides of the first plate of the cable holder. The communication cable on the first plate is staggered, so that the reeling box has a significantly enlarged area of use for receiving a longer communication cable. The reeling box is more convenient, and the volume of the reeling box is effectively reduced for combination with a computer peripheral.
Additionally, to avoid the spring winding the communication cable too tightly in the reeling box such that the extended length thereof cannot remain constant, the inventor also discloses a reeling box with cable-fixing function. A switching plate mates with a cutout formed on a periphery of the housing of the reeling box and a hooking slot for fixing the communication cable after the same is extracted.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,088,021 discloses a peripheral input device having a reel assembly internally disposed in a peripheral input device, such as a mouse, or a pointing stick type peripheral input device, to allow the cord to be extended and retracted between a first length and second length. However, the reel assembly is fixedly installed in the peripheral input device and cannot be used independently. The use of the reel assembly is thus limited so as to have no other uses.
Consequently, it would be advantageous to provide a peripheral input device with a dismountable cable-reeling device for extending the use of reel assembly.